121813 Jossik Kate
05:37 -- garrisonedGuardian GG began trolling abyssalArrow AA at 17:37 -- 05:37 GG: Kαte 05:37 AA: Jossik. 05:37 AA: Are you feeling better? 05:37 GG: oh, ~ αm 05:37 GG: ~ αm feel~ng αbsolutely αmαz~ng 05:37 AA: That is good to hear. 05:38 AA: What has happened since we last spoke? 05:38 GG: Well uh 05:38 GG: You know ryspor, the guy ~ 05:38 GG: fought 05:38 AA: Yes. 05:38 GG: We're k~nd of mαtespr~ts now 05:38 AA: O-Oh. 05:38 AA: Oh. 05:38 AA: Wow. 05:38 GG: yeαh 05:39 AA: How did that happen? 05:39 GG: well 05:39 GG: ~'ve αctuαlly been flushed for h~m for qu~te some t~me 05:39 AA: Is that why you fought him? 05:40 GG: Well 05:40 AA: As a kind of... roundabout show of affection? 05:40 GG: no, ~t wαs, 05:40 GG: he wαs pαlefl~rt~ng w~th me αnd ~t felt l~ke 05:40 GG: he wαs sort of prereject~ng me 05:40 GG: αnd ~ lαshed out 05:41 AA: Paleflirting as in... acting like he just wanted to be friends, right? 05:41 GG: no, αct~ng l~ke he wαnted to be mo~rα~ls 05:41 GG: ~t wαs stup~d of me 05:41 AA: I'd agree with that. 05:41 GG: but then ~ rαn becαuse ~ wαs so αshαmed of myself for whαt ~'d done 05:42 GG: ~ couldn't stαnd the thought thαt ~ hαd αttαcked h~m, so ~ just rαn 05:42 AA: It's good that you two have made up. 05:42 GG: yeαh 05:42 AA: Just try to learn from this. 05:43 GG: yeαh, ~ w~ll 05:43 AA: Had you been more patient, things could have worked out better. 05:43 GG: ~ αm αwαre 05:43 GG: he completely forgαv me, though 05:43 GG: he k~nd of blαmes h~mself 05:43 AA: For miscommunicating? 05:44 GG: yeαh 05:44 AA: Well, all is well for you now on that front. 05:44 GG: yeαh 05:44 AA: We are all stronger together, never forget that. 05:44 AA: We all need eachother if we are going to beat Jack. 05:44 GG: but of course 05:44 AA: I'm sure you heard about Doir and Ryspor by now. 05:45 GG: yes 05:45 AA: And of course Dean from a bit back. 05:45 GG: αctuαlly thαt αcted αs α sort of cαtαlyst for my return 05:45 AA: Really? Well, I'm glad some good came out of it. 05:46 AA: I'm still trying to sort it all out myself. 05:46 GG: αlso, do~r αnd ryspor αre mo~rα~ls now 05:46 GG: so thαt's good 05:46 AA: ...Goodness. 05:46 GG: yeαh 05:47 GG: ~t'll be ~nterest~n to see how α humαn does ~n α pαle relαt~onsh~p 05:47 AA: Everyone is getting together in quadrants while I'm sitting here on this wall next to this anvil. 05:47 AA: Moirails don't seem like a complicated quadrant for humans. 05:47 GG: yeαh 05:47 AA: I'd be more interested to see if a Kismes... Kismesisism? 05:48 GG: k~smess~tude 05:48 AA: I'd be more interested to see if that were possible. 05:48 GG: well beαu ~s αttempt~ng one w~th tlαloc 05:48 GG: speαk~ng of beαu, g~ve her α h~gh f~ve from me 05:48 AA: Wow. 05:48 GG: she'll know why 05:48 AA: Alright. 05:48 AA: I'll have to inquire myself. 05:49 GG: Well, αctuαlly, 05:49 AA: Hm? 05:50 GG: neverm~nd, αsk beαu 05:50 GG: she'll be αble to explα~n ~t better 05:50 GG: Oh, hey, lαst t~me we tαlked, 05:50 AA: Alright. 05:50 AA: Yes? 05:50 GG: you ment~oned someth~ng αbout pool~ng our resources? 05:51 AA: Yes. 05:52 GG: Whαt spec~f~cαlly d~d you meαn? 05:52 AA: I was wondering if you had anything interesting that you could use to input into a punch designix so we can share items. 07:18 GG: Thαt's α reαlly good ~deα! 07:19 GG: ~'ll check my ~nventory αnd get bαck to you. 07:19 GG: But, ~ would l~ke to tαlk to you αbout someth~ng rαhter more ~mportαnt 07:19 AA: YEs? 07:19 GG: jαck 07:19 GG: he needs to d~e 07:20 AA: Of course. 07:20 GG: he needs to pαy for whαt he d~d 07:20 AA: There is the question of how we are going to do that. 07:20 GG: ~ αctuαlly hαve α plαn for thαt 07:20 GG: ~'ve heαrd thαt herαld cαn k~ll jαck 07:20 AA: I suspected as much. 07:21 GG: fortunαtely, ~ wαs αlreαdy work~ng on br~ng~ng h~m bαck before th~s even hαppened 07:25 GG: ~t's r~sky, but ~ hαve α good feel~ng αbout ~t 07:26 AA: How do you intend to do it? 07:26 GG: Well 07:26 GG: ~'ve been tαlk~ng to scαrlet 07:26 GG: she seems to th~nk she cαn br~ng h~m bαck 07:27 AA: I see. 07:27 AA: How would she go about doing that. 07:27 GG: ~'m not sure 07:27 GG: She hαsnt been very forthcom~ng αbout thαt 07:27 GG: ~ w~ll be sure to αsk her next t~me we tαlk 07:27 AA: Keep in mind this, though. 07:28 AA: Scarlet and the Herald getting together would be a dead givaway to Jack. 07:28 AA: If he found out about any plans to get the two of them together, he would kill us all. 07:28 GG: well 07:28 GG: ~ wαs not αwαre of thαt 07:28 GG: sh~t 07:28 AA: I would advise against any such plans unless we're 100%certain we can pull it off. 07:29 GG: we should def~n~tely put α focus on gett~ng more powerful 07:30 AA: Exactly. 07:30 GG: ~ αm NOT lett~ng th~s guy hurt ryspor αgα~n 07:30 AA: Our best bet is to make better items, speaking of which do you have anything to help with that? 07:34 GG: l~ke ~ sα~d, ~ w~ll check my ~nventory αnd get bαck to you 07:35 AA: Alright. 07:35 AA: Let me know if you need anything similarly. 07:35 GG: ~ w~ll 07:36 AA: I'll see if I can get in touch with Libby about the Herald. 07:36 AA: For now, I'll bid you farewell. 07:36 GG: lαter -- abyssalArrow AA gave up trolling garrisonedGuardian GG at 19:36 --